Just You and Me
by movienerd1174
Summary: Set during Wildlife (10x7) What if Bushido and his goon took up Olivia up on that offer to watch...? Mature Content. Oneshot.


**Hello all! This is my first Svu fic! *hides in corner* I've been in love with this show for as long as I can remember and this idea just kind of popped into my head while I was rewatching the series. I hope you enjoy!**

 _ **Summary: Set during Wildlife (10x7) What if Bushido and his goon took up Olivia on her offer to watch her and Elliot. Mature content.**_

Holding her breath, Olivia listened for any sound outside the old, scuffed door she was staring at. Just minutes ago she was scolding Elliot and now she was hiding in a shoebox of a bathroom as her partner's life was at the hands of a mad man.

Suddenly, she heard the three men crash through the bedroom door. If her training as a detective had taught her anything it was to think quickly on her feet. She quickly stripped down to her underwear.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and sauntered out towards Elliot. "Are you ready for me, daddy?" she drawled, lifting her hair off the back of her neck. "Oh, I didn't know we were having a party. That's gonna be $100 to watch, $250 to join… each." She finished, throwing a smirk to the two men in the doorway. She finally reached Elliot, wrapping her arms around his middle.

Elliot's chest was a deep red and it was slowly spreading up his neck to his ears. He wasn't sure if it was from the stress of the situation or from seeing his partner of over a decade so exposed for the first time. Bet's were on the latter.

Playing into Olivia's role, Elliot wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "A guy's gotta eat, right?" he offered, his eyebrows waggling. He hoped Bushido and Tybor were buying his charade because the feeling of Olivia's lace covered chest pressed against him was enough to crack the coolest of exteriors.

"You've got good taste, I'll give you that." Tybor growled. But before he could move forward to grab her and haul her out of the room, he felt Bushido's calm hand on his shoulder.

"Wait", Bushido hummed, repositioning his grip on his gun. "I think we can use a little show…"

Elliot's gaze traveled from the smuggler's hand clasping the gun up to the deranged smile that spread across his face. Olivia hadn't moved, she still had her arms wrapped around him. He was glad that the other men couldn't see her face, because he could feel her trembling fingertips pressing into the tough skin of his back. Olivia Benson had never shied away from a prep with a gun in her entire life so he could tell that her trepidation was due to the intimate things these low lives were going to make them do.

Sensing her hesitation, he wrapped one arm around her back and the other hand gripped her thigh. He hoisted her up so her whole body was wrapped around his. He eyed the other two men before carrying Olivia across the room and falling onto the bed.

Stealing a quick glance over his shoulder, he noted that the two men were still standing close to the door. He covered her body with his, his forearms propped on either side of her head. "I'm sorry", he mouthed. She gave him a forced smile and quick nod.

Elliot buried his face in Olivia's soft neck causing her to misleadingly moan like a porn star. He let his body weight fall completely on hers and she planted her feet on the bed, raising her hips to grind against his.

His composure was slowly slipping. He and Olivia have been doing this careful dance for over ten years now. It was no secret that there was an attraction between them but he had always had Kathy and she, well she had always had the job. He couldn't believe that this is how it was finally happening, at the hands of a lunatic.

Olivia was driving him crazy, moaning under him and gyrating her hips against his. Up until this point, Elliot had been keeping it relatively tame. His hands remained on the bed and his face in her neck, only his breath touching her skin. But if she could play the part, so could he.

With one hand still propped on the bed, the other found her short locks as his mouth started licking and sucking on her neck. The sound that left her mouth was a breathy gasp, a completely different breed than the noises she was making before. Her hands found his cropped hair as his face moved down to the top of her chest. He kept his lips away from her plunging cleavage but that didn't stop his stubble from scrapping along the top of her bra.

His breath puffed out against the other side of her neck, trying to maintain his poise as he felt her fingers ghost down his back. He knew he had to step it up. He latched his mouth to her neck, sucking her pulsating skin before nipping and soothing it with his tongue.

Elliot felt her discreetly squeeze his back. He got her silent message loud and clear. If he was going to mark her, he wanted it to be in a place where no one would see. He pulled back, huffing out a breath. He looked at her flushed face before down at her heaving chest, red from his stubble, and back again. She nodded a couple of times giving him the green light.

Not wanting to wait for the voyeurs to catch his hesitation, he dove down. His lips attaching to the top of her breast, as far down as her bra would allow. His mouth mimicked the actions that it had taken against her neck. Lips sucked, teeth scraped, tongue soothed. A moan tore from her throat and she realized that she didn't have to fake it anymore.

Olivia placed her hands on the sides of his neck, trying to pull him up to her. He released her skin with a pop before letting her hands pull his face up. His eyes met hers, blue piercing brown. For a split second, they were unaware of their surroundings. Unaware of crappy apartment, unaware of the rough comforter beneath them, unaware of the two pairs of prying eyes. Just the two of them, her hands cradling his head as her thumb ran soothingly over his red ear. She's seen him this intense many times, but never like this, never pointed at her.

His lips were mere millimeters from capturing hers before he heard footsteps. Bushido was now standing at the foot of the bed, licking his lips like the wild cats he sells. "Strip her", he ordered through his thick accent. Elliot felt his partner stiffen underneath him so he ignored him, continuing his faux assault on her neck. "Do it", he barked. "Or I will."

Elliot didn't want any man's hands on Olivia, let alone Bushido's. He pushed himself up, sitting on his heels. The twitches of her fingertips didn't go unnoticed by him. He knew that in any normal circumstance she would want to cover herself against the peeping eyes but that isn't something a woman of the night would do. She took his hands in hers, placing them at the front clasp of her bra.

To everyone else, Elliot wore a constant poker face but Olivia could read his face like a book. Especially now. His eyes were pouring everything into hers. Fear, nerves, anger… lust. Her slim hands squeezing his wrists gently, reassuring him that she's okay.

The sound of her bra clasp opening echoed throughout the room and Elliot felt the air being sucked from his lungs. She was there, under him. The mark he had left on her breast almost as dark as her hardened nipples. Her heavy breathing matching his own.

He noted her eyes briefly flicker to the side, towards the intruders in the room. The last thing he wanted was for these creeps to be ogling her naked body. He had to think fast. Covering her body with his own, he took her right nipple in his mouth while his hand covered the other one.

In that instant, Elliot felt Olivia's body completely bow underneath his as her mouth fell open in a silent moan. Her hips involuntarily rose and met his groin and she felt him hard against her. That's when she knew that this was affecting him just as much as it was her.

Her eyes caught Bushido's leering at her and her blood ran cold. Elliot felt her still. He ran a hand down her side to grip her hip, trying his best to comfort her as he continued his ministrations on her upper body. He buried his face in her hair, his body completely pressed against the length of hers.

"Just close your eyes, Liv." She heard him breathe, his lips moving against the shell of her ear. She did as he told her. Her eyes fell shut and briefly, just briefly, she could imagine that she wasn't here. She was in her apartment, on her own comfortable bed, a lover between her legs. His lips doing slow and meticulous work on her neck while his hands memorize the curves of her body.

Even with her eyes closed, even in her imaginary world, the eyes looking back at her were the icy blue ones that have become so familiar to her over the past ten years. The eyes of her best friend, her partner, the only person in this world she can't live without. The eyes of Elliot Stabler.

Her eyes shot open, Elliot's face so close to hers that she could feel his breath blowing across her cheeks. That was when they heard shuffling feet. "Get to it, Mike. Her panties, rip them." Bushido demanded, shifting his weight anxiously from one foot to the other.

Elliot's eyes flickered as his hands met the waistband of her panties. He started to push them down when Bushido's voice sounded in the room. "I said _rip_ them."

His jaw clenched before Olivia witnessed him do something she never thought she would see Elliot Stabler do. His head disappeared between her legs and her eyes rolled back in her head as she felt him lay wet opened mouth kisses on her inner thighs.

He placed a hand on her flat stomach to keep her from squirming as he kissed his way up to the waistband of her underwear, avoiding the place she wanted him the most. He grabbed the material between his teeth, scoring the fabric in an attempt to make it rip easier. Using both his hands, he ripped the lace away from her body. The gasp that escaped from her mouth didn't go unnoticed, neither did her hand flying to the back of his head.

Elliot dragged his mouth up her stomach between her breasts finally reaching her neck. Her eyes were closed as her breaths came out fast and shallow. Sneaking a quick glance, he noted that Bushido and Tybor were still far enough away to not notice the look on Olivia's face or hear anything they whispered to each other.

Looking between their bodies, Elliot was running through every possible scenario in his mind trying to find away this could be done without completely violating her. After about thirty seconds, nothing came to his mind. With a heavy sigh, kissed both of her closed eyelids causing them to open. She looked up at him, defeat written all over his face which made her tense even more.

Placing his mouth on her ear, he spoke low. "There's no way around this so I'm gonna need you to relax. This won't work if you don't relax." He paused, his warm breath on her ear making her whole neck break out in goosebumps. "We're not here, okay Liv? We're wherever you want to be. It's just us, just you and me." Those last words were merely a breath.

She swallowed with a quick nod. Her hands met the top of his boxer briefs, silently telling him she could do this. She pushed the material down his strong hips. His eyes closed at the feeling of her delicate hands guiding the fabric down his bare skin. Once the garment got down to his thighs, her feet came up and pushed them down the rest of the way until he kicked them off.

Olivia felt the heaviness of his erection against his lower stomach once it was freed from it's cotton confines. He took his hardness in his hand, poising himself at her entrance. He noticed her hands trembling as they laid on her belly. Grabbing them, he placed them on his biceps before bending down to whisper. "Don't look at them, they're not here. Just keep your eyes on me."

Moving his hips slowly forward, Elliot pushed himself inside of her, filling her, stretching her. He felt the heat rise up his neck as Olivia's mouth fell open. He propped himself up on his forearms, his fingers threading through her hair as he started to move at a maddeningly slow pace.

Her hands circled his middle, gripping the toned muscles of his back as he continued his deliberate thrusts. She couldn't believe this was happening, Elliot was completely naked on top of her, inside of her. His manhood stretching her more than anyone had before. She would never admit this to anyone but this was all her craziest dreams emerging into reality. God damn those two goons leering at them from the corner, tainting her fantasy.

The thoughts running through her head were disrupted when she felt Elliot's hand grip her thigh and pull it so it was around his waist. He started to feel her react to him, her hips beginning to move along with his, her hands pulling his body closer. "Atta girl, Liv. Forget them, just feel me." El praised, his tongue leaving a burning trail up her neck.

She felt one of his hands at the other side of her neck as he pulled back looking at her flushed face. Their lips were as close to each other as they could be without actually touching, their hot breath mingling together.

Before she could even blink, his lips were covering hers. His lips were the most intoxicating contradiction, so masculine yet so gentle. She moaned into his mouth as he took her bottom lip between his, his teeth tendering dragging along the supple tissue.

When he released her lip, her glassy eyes opened meeting his. She had never seen him like this before, his eyes were soft and vulnerable but his body was hard and sure. She scraped her nails up his sides, a slight shiver altering his purposeful thrusts. He rested his forehead against her chin, a soft grunt releasing from his mouth. She placed slow, firm kisses against his forehead tasting the salty sweat that beaded there.

"Kanicki", Bushido grumbled, using Elliot's undercover alias. Elliot groaned as he pushed himself up into kneeling position, never pulling out of Olivia. "I'm tired of staring at your ass. Why don't you let the bitch do some of the work?"

She felt his hands clench at her thighs at Bushido's insult. Elliot threw a cocky grin, over his shoulder at the two men. "My bad, guys. I thought you were into that kind of thing. I mean, you two have incredible chemistry."

Elliot's demeanor didn't even falter when the cool metal of Bushido's gun pressed into his cheek. When Olivia heard the gun cock, she reached for his neck and pulled herself up so she was sitting in his lap. "C'mon baby", she cooed in her fake voice. "Give the boss man what he wants."

Nothing could break the death glare between Elliot and Bushido, that didn't stop Olivia from trying. He was still sitting back on his heels, staring at the man threatening their lives with her body wrapped around him. She had her arms wrapped around his neck while teasing his neck and ears with her mouth.

Moving her mouth to his other ear, the side Bushido couldn't see, she whispered, "El, listen to me. We've come too far to screw it up now. Let me do this. I'm okay, I promise." His expression softened. With a minute nod, he wrapped one arm around her waist and maneuvered them so he was on his back and she was straddling his lap. "That's it, big boy. Let me take care of you."

Olivia slowly began to ride Elliot, her hands moving into her hair as she pulled it off the back of her neck. She definitely knew what she was doing, her hips alternating between thrusting and rotating on top of him. His blunt fingernails dug into her delicious thighs as he fought to keep his eyes open. And he fought hard because the view of before him was something he didn't want to miss.

As much as he loved the sight of Olivia moving up and down above him, he hated the fact that Bushido and Tybor were seeing the same thing. He reached his hands up, covering her breast as they shifted with each one of her movements. She leaned forward and scraped her nails along his chest, leaving white impressions on his reddened skin.

Bracing her hands against his shoulders, she used the leverage to move her hips at a faster pace. It also brought her face somewhat closer to his, close enough that he could reach up and place his large hand against her flushed cheek. She leaned into his touch as he brushed his thumb across her swollen lips.

Elliot let out a primal groan, the feelings of Olivia clenching around him and her hot mouth sucking on his thumb was driving him wild. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her down so her chest was against his. His hand found it's way into her hair and she saw something in his eyes that she had never seen there before. Need. He craned his neck up, capturing her lips with his.

Her forearms were framing his head, her nails scratching lightly at his hair line as his soft lips sucked on hers. She slanted her mouth over his letting her tongue tease him. He opened his mouth under hers, letting their tongues deliciously mingle together. He moaned at the heated contact, his hands moving to grip her backside so he can help guide her movements.

Pulling herself up so their bodies were perpendicular, Olivia braced her hands behind her on his strong thighs. Elliot's hands held steady against her taut stomach, biting down on his lower lip as his eyes slid closed.

Olivia suddenly stopped moving causing him to open his eyes. The sight that met him made his blood boil. Bushido had his gun pressed against her head, right under her right ear. "What kind of whore are you? Can't even finish off a man in a reasonable amount of time." He snarled, pulling the hammer back on the gun.

"One would argue a pretty good one." Tybor piped up from his spot in the corner.

Sitting up faster than one could blink, Elliot wrapped his arms around her mid section and pivoted, trying to block her body with his. "You touch her and I kill you." He snapped protectively.

Uncharacteristically, Bushido conceded. He put his hands up defensively before placing his gun back into the waist band of his jeans. "Hurry up and finish him off, Mama." Tybor advised calmly.

Olivia had her arm wrapped tightly around his neck, her lips pressed against his ear. "Relax, El. Remember, it's just you and me. Show them what you can do. Show them how you can fuck me."

Elliot pulled back quickly looking into her eyes, clearly taken aback by her words. His eyes were boring into hers, asking her the silent question. She nodded causing her nose to rub against his.

Making sure his grip was tight around her waist, he flipped them over in one swift move. Her legs were wrapped around his waist as he drove into her, making her call out. She was mewling and moaning before but he could tell this was different, this was primal. Her nails scored his back as the sounds of their lower bodies connecting echoed throughout the room.

As much as she was loving her union with Elliot, she was wanted these scumbags out and it was clear that they weren't leaving until they were finished. Olivia used the leverage she had from her legs being wrapped around her waist and met him thrust for thrust. "I don't think I've ever felt this full." She groaned in his ear, low enough so only he could hear before letting out a strangled cry as he hit a spot deep within her.

"Shit, Liv. You keep talking like that this will be over in seconds." He growled before pulling back to look at her face. She raised her eyebrows in somewhat of challenge. He nodded, a small smile spreading across his lips before kissing her with all the pent up passion inside of him. Their tongued lapped and their teeth clashed in a fury until he let her lips go and reattached them to her neck, so his ear is right by her mouth.

"Fuck, El. You're so deep. Hit that spot again for me." Her words really did spur him on. His hips started to practically jack hammer into hers, causing her to scream.

His hand made his way between their bodies, touching her most intimate spot. "God, Olivia. You're so god damn wet."

"Ugh, only for you…" Those three words caused him to ram inside her and hold himself there. The pressure his pubic bone was causing against her clit was enough to send her over the edge.

A fine sheen of sweat broke out all over Olivia's skin as her body bucked against his, a strangled cry leaving her throat. Elliot knew he wasn't going to last much longer, not with her muscles clenching and contracting around him.

"I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to…" Elliot was cut off by her lips on his. She understood, he would have to finish inside of her. Small price to pay to get out of this situation. With two more deep, deliberate thrusts, he stilled and emptied all of himself into her.

Her hips bucked once more against his, feeling his hot seed shooting over and over into her. He kept his face buried deep in her neck, his breath causing the sweat to cool her skin.

They laid just like that for several seconds, their bodies deliciously intertwined as her hands ran up and down his back causing him to shiver. Suddenly, they heard the door click shut behind them.

Elliot whipped around to find the room completely empty. Olivia propped herself on her elbows to see the same thing. They must have been pretty convincing if the two men left that quietly. He turned back to her, the most breath taking smile on his face. He was damn proud of himself. Olivia's smile mirrored his own.

"i guess you got gipped on your $200." Elliot breathed, a hint of laugh in his voice. She shook her head, smiling.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he leaned forward and captured her lips with his. At first, she was still with shock before her lips surrendered under his. She placed her hand on the side of his neck, her thumb grazing over his cheek.

This kiss. It wasn't for Bushido, it wasn't for Tybor. It was just for them. His words echoed in her head. _Just you and me._


End file.
